Vampire Trinity: Rise of the Night Warriors
by Toniosuke Chinokawa
Summary: Adapted from the 1995 and 1997 game from CAPCOM, Night Warriors: the Darkstalkers Revenge and Vampire Savior: Lord of the Vampire. A story of friendship, love , hatred, and intention to save the human world from the insane darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Night Warriors

"**Vampire Trinity: Rise of the Night Warriors"**

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I do not own Darkstalkers or any story involved in this publication. I hope Capcom and other authors/owners of all the story involved will understand if the story would be kinda' topsy-turvy! Some names and characters are created by the author and not derived from the reference itself! Cheers to all!

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Night Warriors**

The human world, once a peaceful land inhabited by creatures called humans, animals and plants alike. But, there are some creatures that also live in our land where the humans are bound to keep in their wildest imagination, seek to their existence and hunt for their survival. They are known as the Dark Ones or the Darkstalkers.

Deep in the outer space, just outside the solar system, there lies a burning planet that looks like a star or the sun. It is called "Planet Hellstorm" inhabited by an alien known by the name of Pyron. Pyron is a vicious alien whose goal is to rule to the entire universe and now his next target is to rule over the planet Earth. By doing this he must clear all life existence in the earth in order to take over it. By sending a Huitzil to test if these earthlings can encounter this Huitzil and send more if the robot itself is destroyed. Yet, the robot crash landed to earth and destroyed without Pyron knowing about it. Huitzil was discovered by the humans and tried to fix the machine. They did repaired Huitzil and it became a friend to the humans especially a young boy named Cecil.

The humans probably know that there only lies the human world, but there also lay a dark place called Makai or the Demon World. This world is inhabited by the demons, immortals and the souls tortured by them. This world is known by the humans as Hell. Belial Aensland, the ruler of Makai had banished a vampire called Demitri Maximoff for challenging him to claim the throne and was sent to the human world for exile. Now, Demitri is plotting for revenge.

Meanwhile, down near the outskirts of Makai, an unusual resurrection happened there. Jedah has reborn and now he is making a huge baby out of the human souls. But one of his man turned away and then against him. So he tried to stop and defeat him. In these days the man was now allied to the Aenslands, waiting for the right time to strike. Jedah knew that his most trusted man was the one who merely betrayed him, Ronald Harrison, a grim reaper who was promoted into a Dark Crusader.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkstalkers of the Shard

"**Chapter 2: Darkstalkers of the Shard"**

In a distant land here no one could ever find a child has born. But one of his parents was not a human but a vampire who is not known to everybody. He is named as Donovan Baine. One night, there's a mysterious thing happened in his hometown that killed everyone including Donovan's mother except for him who managed to survive the mysterious wipeout. He lived all by himself for many years and became a Buddhist monk as he travels, looking for the other Darkstalkers along the way. Later, in his travels he met a child who shows no emotion. He tried to test if Anita can still feel emotions by provoking her anger in a way of beheading her favorite doll. Though Donovan saw that Anita can still express her emotions, she followed Donovan in his travels. Until one day, she asked him to leave him, yet Donovan agreed. So she went on looking for her life being free.

In the distant outskirts of Makai, there lays the Dark Dimension known by the pirates as the Davie Jones Locker, this place where Jedah's residence is located. Jedah has an army of Soldier ants that break in to cities for them to terrorize, Soul Bees to collect their souls and bring them to Jedah, and lastly, the Soul Pirates that terrorize islands and collect their victim's souls for them to give to Jedah. Above all these servants of Jedah, there is one man he mostly trusts, Ronald Harrison. He is a Grim Reaper armed with a pair of sickles instead of a scythe, and he is Jedah's personal assassin. He will kill anyone he ordered to as long as they are the one's who has innocent blood stained in their souls. He became loyal to Jedah until he found out that Jedah is now using innocent souls and forming them into a giant baby. In his great anger he made a rebellion against Jedah by leaving himself and came to the Aenslands in order to become one of them. At first Belial sent Ronald to the dungeon. He pleasantly stayed inside the dungeon until Belial finally accepted his request. The day had finally come that Belial is dying, Belial told Ronald everything about his daughter's powers, which were divided into three parts. Ronald promised Belial to take care of the last part of Morrigan's powers in form of a crystal and give it to her when the right time comes that she will need this power.

Back at the Dohma Castle, Ronald's brother, Daniel is imprisoned in the dungeon. If Ronald is Jedah's most trusted man, Daniel was the least. He is always thinking of a way on how he will ever escape from the castle. One day while sitting on the dungeon floor, silently weeping, he met a succubus girl that holds the name of Lilith. Lilith was bored when she was traveling the castle. At first, she was scared of Daniel but later on, she finally found out that Daniel is a friendly person. He was her only companion, whenever she's lonely; he was there to be with her and whenever she bored, he is there to amuse her. Even though Lilith had a very great time with him, she has never seen his face because they only talk through the opening of the dungeon door. Time finally came that Daniel has made an escape hole. He first let Lilith go through the hole, followed by him afterwards. Since then the two lived peacefully along with their newfound friend, John Statley, a human who was the home owner of the house they dropped by.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 3:**

"**The Beginning of the End"**

December 29, 2010

"It's been a while since the hostilities of the humans with each other has finally ended and now, the human world is about to be destroyed" says Ronald while taking a sip of beer at the Soul Saloon. "Huh, but why?" asked the bartender. "I don't know but I heard a lot from the Mayans about it. I guess this is the time Jedah has been waiting for." Ronald explained. "How can you be so sure about that?" Donovan said who came in for a chat. "I remembered when Jedah said that he is waiting for the time that all the humans in their world will be devastated and he will collect all of their souls and that is and that is a few days before Christmas two years from now" replied Ronald "That's December 21, 2012!" exclaimed the bartender. "Yes, but even though Makai is not involved in this, my biggest concern is the humans," proclaimed Ronald "There are so many of them especially the young ones who wants to do more in their world," he added. "Hmm! I see. Even a Darkstalker like you can feel pity to the humans," Donovan said. "Yes, because that is where I came from," Ronald replied. The whole bar fell silent because of what Ronald said. "Why?" Donovan asked. "I was once a human, then Jedah came when the man who took care of me when I was young die in the war a long time ago. Since then, I became his personal assassin and a grim reaper and he promoted me into a Dark Crusader because of my loyalty to him. Until, I found out that he is using innocent souls to make a creature he denotes as god. I became angry so I led a rebellion against him. Even though I'm still under his curse, I'm going to use this against him," explained Ronald. "Ah… okay, just be sure that you are strong enough to defeat him. I know that no one has ever beaten Jedah because he is incredibly powerful. By the way, what happened to your brother and the succubus?" the bartender assumed. "Lilith? She managed to escape from Jedah. I don't know if Morrigan is down at her while Daniel, I've never heard about him since he also ran away from Jedah," Ronald answered. Moments later, Ronald picked up his jacket and left the bar.

Meanwhile, somewhere at New Orleans, Louisiana, USA, destruction happened in the nearby neighborhood that wiped the humans clean with out a trace of their corpses. Lilith and Daniel had felt this force even when they're in Cornwall, England. Minutes later, they flew to the incident and tried to investigate what happened there. While strolling around, they found someone dancing in the rubble.

It is also a Darkstalker, a hybrid of a cat and human, a catwoman. As they glanced with each other, the dancing figure disappeared and now she is behind the two with her claws around their necks. "I haven't seen you before. You're a Darkstalker, aren't you? What are you doing here? Are you the one who created this hole?" asked the catwoman. "Wait, no, you must've mistaken us" replied the two.

"Sorry, I just quickly assumed that you were the bad guys who opened this hole. I'm Felicia! And you are?" Felicia exclaimed "I'm Daniel and this is Lilith and we're sorry if we disturbed you in your dance but may I ask do you live here? What happened when the hole came out? What happened to the people who live here? And why are you dancing a few minutes ago? No one's here, aren't they?" Daniel said.

"I was practicing for my performance on stage, so that it won't matter when everyone comes back. Where I was earlier, that place was a big musical hall. That is until yesterday, everything was swallowed by this deep, dark hole. The humans I loved but I believe that everyone will come back! So 'til then, I will practice dancing. I'll become really good. I can't sit around being sad all day." Felicia happily yelled. "Felicia, you're strong," Lilith whispered "Even if, there's no hope that they will come back," Daniel thought. "It's because I promised mom, even for a Darkstalker like me, I was raised like a real child by my mom. She said that no matter how sad you are, you can't be crushed. You must believe in yourself. You must face it head on. Happiness is something you have to grab hold of yourself." Felicia said.

Lilith was dumbfounded, she said "What is happiness? Can you see happiness? Can you touch it? What color is it? Does it have a taste?" "No, it's not like that. You can't see or taste happiness." replied Felicia. "C'mon what is happiness like? Can you tell even if you can't see it?" Lilith demanded "Oh, boy! This is got to be a long talk." Daniel peered in.

"Happiness is in the Demon Dimension," a voice came from the hole. "I can feel the Darkness. Could it be…?" Daniel thought. "You're the chosen soul, Felicia. This entrance is for you. You are a chosen "soul of value" from Lord Jedah. Enter through this hole and through the Demon Dimension," hollered the voice. "I know her. She is what at Jedah's place. She is the soul bee clan's Q-bee" Lilith said to herself.

"What do you mean an entrance for me? What do you mean the Demon Dimension? All of this is just to summon me? Opening this hole? Involving innocent people?" Felicia cried in anger. "I see that's why my brother Ronald got angry with all of you. All of you crossed the line. You told us that none of us will hurt any innocent people but you crossed the line," Daniel said. "I don't care what you are talking about, young boy. You are just a prisoner. You see Lord Jedah likes Ronald more than you. You're nothing compared to a stupid kid." Q-bee teased. "Give them back! Give everyone back!" Felicia shouted trying to attack Q-bee but she failed, Q-bee was too fast she thrown to the wall, injuring herself.

"Oh no way… I… promised mom…no matter what, I won't lose. I won't be crushed. I'll bring them back. Everyone, my happiness, everyone's happiness," Felicia weakly whispered. Q-bee heard what Felicia said "Happiness? Happiness… Lord Jedah can provide it to you. Lord Jedah is a great being. He'll make you happy if you come back to the Demon Dimension. Lord Jedah will provide happiness to everyone" she said.

"Happiness isn't something what others can give. True happiness is something you must find on your own. But bringing misfortune to others and take away people's happiness Are thing that no one should do! And I'll never forgive a guy like that!" Felicia exclaimed as she tried to attack Q-bee again but still, she failed again.

"It's that all you got to say? I was looking the other way since you are a worthy being, but you were too weak. You're just good enough to be our meal. I'm starving. And my friends can't wait either." Q-bee said making her strongest attack but suddenly, Felicia disappeared from where she is standing. "Jedah giving away happiness is a big lie!" Lilith said. "If he can provide happiness, why can't he provide some for me? Why did he just imprison me in the dungeon? Why did you just leave me alone? Why did he fill my heart with anger and hatred? Is that happiness? Is that the happiness that you're talking about? Tell me! What did I do wrong? Why you are all guys do this to us? Ronald was right, you are insane. You're all INSANE!" Daniel shouted furiously. "Jedah never gave interesting for fun. He gave nothing. He taught nothing. That place was all LONELY and BORING!" Lilith cried out loudly and angrily.

"Lilith," Felicia said trying to keep Lilith and Daniel calm. "But you see Felicia I don't really understand what you really meant. I just don't understand what you mean by happiness. Not even Daniel can explain it because he is a prisoner. Then why did you help me? Well, when I saw you dancing, I thought you were enjoying it. I want to see you dance more like that. I don't know if that's not enough reason to help you." Lilith explained.

"How foolish, Lilith. You've forgotten that you've been given a body. You've ran away with that prisoner from Lord Jedah, and on top of that, you sneered Lord Jedah. Both of you, you're unforgivable!" Q-bee said furiously attacking the two. Lilith tried to fight back but she doesn't know how to use her powers. Even so, she tried to slice the bees with her wings but no matter how hard she slices all of the bees, it doesn't seem to come to an end. Lilith was getting exhausted and she doesn't know what to do. "Alright already, I'm going to help her out!" Daniel exclaimed. All of sudden, Ronald and Morrigan appeared in the scene. "How pathetic, Lilith," Morrigan said to Lilith.

"Hold it! And where the hell do you think you are going, you knucklehead?" Ronald said, pulling Daniel's long hair. "Ow! Hey! Will you stop pulling my hair? It hurts and I'm going to help Lilith." Daniel protested. "Why don't you just trust her? She won't learn if you would do that. Besides, I know that Lilith can blast that stupid mercenary of Jedah, you numbskull." Ronald said, this time he knocked Daniel's head. "Okay! Okay! But next time, will you stop pulling my hair and knocking my head?" Daniel asked. "You're a part of me, yet you can't fight against these small fries?" Morrigan jeered pulling one of Lilith's wings. "What's this on your back, just a decoration for you to fly with?" Lilith asked "There's no meaning to these weapon if you don't use them, you fool." Morrigan answered "But there's so many…" Lilith protested.

"That's because you try to defeat them one at a time, just defeat them all at once. You should be able to do it, too." Morrigan taught. "What are you blabbering about? Just shut up and become my meal!" Q-bee furiously shouted trying to attack Lilith one more time. Lilith tried to fight back and she did. She pierced all the bees and stabbed Q-bee at her torso. "See? I know that this girl has potentials. Well, I guess next time could be your turn for sure, Danny boy," Ronald proclaimed tuning Daniel's head to him.

Though Lilith was able to defeat Q-bee, she realized that the Q-bee in front of her wasn't the real one, it was just a bee. "For sure, Q-bee has just sent a pawn as a decoy. Very clever indeed," Ronald said. "How dare you kill one of my friends, Lilith? I will definitely pay you back. "Having a hard time fighting a small fry like that? You've got ways to go," Felicia said in a surprised manner. "If you don't get a little stronger, it won't be much fun if I take you in." Morrigan said "If you have time to worry about others, worry about yourself. Jedah is strong. Ronald told me everything about him," she added.

"So your highness, on which place do you wish to go?" Ronald asked Morrigan. "You're serving Morrigan?" Daniel said in a surprised manner. "Of course! Why not?" Ronald asked. "Just leave the boy alone, Ronald. We're heading back to the castle." Morrigan said "As you wish your highness." Ronald answered as they went away. "Felicia, are you going to the Demon Dimension?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah! I'm going to save everyone who got sucked in." Felicia replied. "I'll go too." Lilith said but Felicia stopped her. "No, no, I'm going in to grab hold my happiness. I'm going to get back the humans I love. You have to find your own happiness." Felicia explained. "But I don't really understand what happiness is." Lilith protested.

"Lilith, happiness is not something we can see or touch; it's something that you can feel. In time you spend with the people you love, you sing, and laugh with each other and you feel something light here and you feel warm," Felicia explained. "I guess that she's right. I'm sorry I can't provide you as much happiness as you really wanted because I can't manage to see the world for a long time. Will you forgive me for this?" Daniel added. "Its okay, Daniel. Don't worry because you did what the best that you can do. I'll be happy about that," Lilith cheerfully replied. "When I manage to save everyone and come back, I'm going to show you my dance. Not my practice dance, but my real stage dance," Felicia exclaimed hugging the two very tightly. "It'll be really pretty and I'll definitely show it to the two of you," she added. "Is that a promise?" asked the two. "Yeah! It's a promise," Felicia replied as she waved goodbye to Lilith and Daniel.

Right behind the tree Daniel saw someone staring at him. "Daniel, why are you staring at the tree like that?" Lilith asked. "No, nothing, I thought I saw someone else. C'mon Lilith, let's go home. John might be very worried about us," Daniel replied as they flew home.

Back at London, "So all this time, where have you guys been?" John asked trying to hide his anger with a smile. "Uh…A-America," the two replied. "Don't be ridiculous, I was worried and looked over for the two of you," John shouted. "You were worried about us?" Lilith asked. "Of course!" John replied. "See, we shouldn't stay there so long. I know that was a long journey back. One continent to another? He he he…" Daniel said. "Felicia… I think I know a little now. Whenever I'm with Daniel and John, I feel a little lighter. Maybe this is happiness. Felicia… please come back safely. The three of us will watch you on-stage" Lilith thought.

In the Dark Dimension, "Humph! Looks like you received my invitation. Welcome to the Dark Dimension, cute lady." Jedah said as he warmly welcomed Felicia. "There's someone with a weak shine on his soul. The beast soul covered with blood instinct. He is beautiful and worthy. And so, in order to beautifully light up the beast's soul, I must give him salvation. Just wait and see, Ronald. I assure you that you will fail whatever you plan against me," Jedah thought to himself.

At the Aensland's castle balcony, "So, this is the man are you talking about, Ronald?" Donovan asked. "Yeah, with long red shiny hair and red eyes glowing like fire? Yes, he is Daniel," Ronald replied. "So what do you want me to do with him?" Donovan said. "Just invite him if he wants to join the rebellion against Jedah. I can see that he too has a great anger in him." Ronald replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Stories

**Chapter 4**

"**Stories"**

"Anger?" Morrigan asked. "You mean he's also angry at Jedah?" she added. "Yup! Like me he too has anger at Jedah," Ronald replied. "How come?" the two asked. "Jedah imprisoned him in the dungeon because he gave Daniel more powers than I have. He fears that Daniel might use it against him" Ronald explained. "Time is running out. We must stop Jedah in his plans before the human world will be destroyed," he added. "Alright we're coming with you," Donovan and Morrigan agreed.

March 8, 2011

"Another incident happened in Bella Coola. It is the same incident that just happened in Louisiana, New Orleans, USA. This unexplainable phenomenon is still happening in the different parts of the world. What could be the next spot it will happen again?" announced the TV reporter. All of sudden Lilith and Daniel felt the power again. "Could it be…?" Daniel asked. "Yes, it is Jedah…" Lilith replied. "And where do you think the two of you should be going?" John protested. "To Bella Coola," the two replied. "Maybe you can come with if you want to," Daniel suggested. "Okay then…" John agreed. So, Lilith and Daniel carried John with them to Tiree, Scotland. As they arrived to the place where the incident happened, they found someone standing beside the tree. "Hi, we're sorry if we disturb you what ever you are doing but may I ask you about what happened?" Daniel said. "Oh, really? My name is Michael Vulpine Harrison but you can call me Mickey. Come and tell me everything you know about yourselves," Mickey invited. At Mickey's hut, "I'm Daniel, this is Lilith and that is John over there." Daniel introduced. "Hmm…what are you guys doing here? Didn't you guys know that it's dangerous to stick around here since there is a big hole in there," Mickey said. "May I ask, other than I felt something suspicious around here, I also felt that someone around here was a Darkstalker. Tell me who was it?" Daniel asked. "I guess you guys don't know much about me. I admit I am a Darkstalker but many years ago even though I was a Darkstalker, everyone still accepts me, and I don't think you guys like my story aren't you guys?" Mickey said. "No, c'mon just continue to your story," Lilith demanded. "Okay, I'll start," Mickey laughed. And he did begin:

It's been a long time ago when this has happened. You wouldn't believe me because I heard that it's just a fairy tale and I experienced this five hundred years ago and no ordinary human can live *this* long. Maybe some time, when I was born or not, there was a beautiful princess with black hair like the wooden window sill; lips are red like roses, and skin as white as snow. She was named as Snow White. Her mother died by the time she was born so her father got another wife and she became her stepmother. Well, this brute lady was told to be the most beautiful woman of all the land. She has a magic mirror that always tells her "You're the fairest of them all," whenever the queen says "Magic mirror on the wall; who is the fairest of them all?" One day, she asked the mirror the same question but the mirror replied "Snow White was the fairest of them all," The queen became furious, she tried to kill Snow White upon hearing this. Unfortunately, Snow White did escape out of the castle and deep into the woods. A few hours later, I and the dwarves found her in the middle of the forest. We kept her in the cottage I used to live with the dwarves. At first, she got scared by the wolves we consider as pets but later on she became friendly to them. Since then, she replaces me in doing house chores while I go with them to get some gold and gems from the mines. One day, the dwarves decided to make a room for the two of us. As a surprise, they sent us out with the youngest dwarf to gather some berries. On our way home a bear attacked us to get our berries in the basket. Snow White and the dwarf climbed up to the nearest tree while I tried to tame the bear. Well, the bear became friendly and it ate all of the berries we gathered. "Now I know why the bear did try to attack us. It just wants our berries," the dwarf said. As we went home Snow White and I were surprised as we saw each of our rooms. Snow White was very delighted while I was very worried. "Why, Mickey, didn't you like it?" one of the dwarves asked. "Yes, I liked the room itself but I don't know how can I thank you for all of this," I replied. "Well that's not a problem," the dwarf replied. All of us were happy and at ease until I found of that I was under a curse of a Darkstalker. I went out to the woods and the dwarves fooled me until they saw me in my monstrous form. Everyone was shocked including Snow White. I had nothing to do except for covering my head and trembling in fear. "Mickey, is that you?" Snow White asked. "Yeah, I didn't know that I would be like this. This bite put me into a horrible curse. If you want to kill me now, I can accept it. It's my fate anyway," I replied. Snow White hugged me tightly. "It doesn't matter if you are a man or a monster, what matters most is you became our friend," she said. "Yeah! You don't seem as harmful as you look aren't you?" one of the dwarves said. "Really? Thanks!" I excitedly replied. So we cam back home to the cottage and we live peacefully there. Until one day, while we were at the mines, Snow White was left alone at home. She heard a cry from the distance. It was an old lady that sells laces in her basket. Snow White went out to see the old lady. "Good gracious, child," the old lady "how badly your dress is laced. Let me do it for you with this scarlet silk," Snow White agreed, she didn't know that the old lady was her stepmother, the wicked queen. She quickly threaded the lace, but she pulled the laced until Snow White can no longer breathe and collapsed on the road. As I and the dwarves arrived home, we searched for her until I found her lying unconscious. I took out my knife and cut the laces to let her breathe. When she finally gained consciousness, she gazed at me, crying and she hugged me tightly. "Please, help me! I-I'm scared! I'm so scared," she cried. "Now, now… don't cry. As long as we are here, you won't able to be harmed by that wicked lady," I told her, trying to keep her calm. Next day, I came up to her room to give her breakfast but she doesn't seem to eat the food because she was crying in her bed. "I know that your stepmother came here in the forest to kill you and you got really scared with that incident but please try to cheer up a little bit, Snow White. You made me and the dwarves worried about you," I told her. Then, I came again with the dwarves to the mines. She had a dream about a friend of her wandering in the woods along with a prince. As we went home from work, we celebrated to cheer ourselves up and as we came home, Snow White told us about her dream. She was overjoyed when she told us about it. The following morning, I and the dwarves talked about her dream. Then, one of the dwarves suggested that Snow White needs someone to be with her for the rest of her life. "I guess the celebration she has been waiting for is a wedding," one of the dwarves said. I felt bad about it so I went to the balcony to think. The leader of the dwarves followed me. "What's your problem, young lad?" he asked. "I don't know this feeling inside me. By the time I heard all about the wedding, I started to feel bad about it," I said. "Oh, I know what is that feeling, its called love," the dwarf said. "In these days you found yourself in love with Snow White aren't you?" he added. I nodded my head. "Leader, we decided that all of us will give a gift for Snow White and whosever gift she likes the most will have a privilege to marry her," a dwarf came in. The leader agreed. He asked me "Would you want to join in?" "Okay… that's fine with me," I replied. And everyone did made special gifts for Snow White. As for me who still stayed in the balcony but over there I was writing a song not just for her but for everyone in the cottage. When we are all finished, we presented each of our gifts but a bear came in to eat the cake one of the dwarves prepared. All of the gifts were ruined except for mine for I didn't make a material gift but a song. Everyone was delighted when I sang the song. As we all went outside, the leader told us that one of our wolves found a young boy wandering in the forest along with a prince. We went out to look for them but first we warned Snow White not to open doors and talk to strangers. As we found the two men, one of them introduced himself as Clause. We told the two of them that Snow White was living at our cottage. Upon arriving at the cottage, we saw Snow White lying still on the front yard. I took the apple she was holding and smelled it. I knew that this apple is poisoned. I flew into terrible rage and raced the old lady who gave her the apple. Clause and the prince followed me as well. As I became a monster, the two backed off watching me kill the old hag. "Look, the old hag wasn't ugly a t all. Maybe she was in disguise," Clause said, quite alarmed. I was clamed down and return back to my human form. "Maybe she was the wicked queen who killed Snow White," I told them. We headed back at the cottage and we found Snow White inside the coffin. I was really sad during that moment. But a bear came in and shake the coffin. This made Snow White jolt out the apple bite out of her mouth. We were all overjoyed as we knew that Snow White was alive. Snow White decided to marry the prince and live with him in the castle. I was sad a little bit. "Don't worry, Mickey, you can still find a girl who will be with you for the rest of your life," the dwarf leader. By hearing it, I was relieved. The prince invited me to their wedding as the ring bearer. I was also invited to spend a few nights in the castle. After that, I decided to leave the castle and to start a new life on my own. "Are you sure about this Mickey? I don't know much about you and I wanted to be your friend," Clause said. "That'll be fine with me Clause. Besides, I wanted to find the girl of my dreams which I thought that it was Snow White. And I also want to live without depending on others." I replied. So I bid farewell with Clause, Snow White and he prince. "I'll never forget the good times we had," I yelled happily as I went away.

"Wow, that was a wonderful story," Lilith said. "It is so wonderful that I couldn't forget. Even five hundred years has passed since it happened," Mickey replied. "But how did you get to this time?" John asked. "When I was traveling the world to find my future wife, I went aboard a ship but during the voyage, a storm broke the ship. I was washed away to the sea and I was frozen in an iceberg. It took five hundred years of sleeping before it melted and I became conscious again," Mickey replied. "Okay, I see…" John replied. "And above that I also met someone who really made my heart beat." Mickey said. "I was sitting on the apple tree branch and when I fell down to the ground, I saw a beautiful girl right next to me. When I saw her, I thought that she was Snow White. I apologized if I scared her and asked her name. And she told me that she is Michelle Colbert," he added. As Daniel glanced to the window, he saw someone running to the house they were in. She came into the house and they found out that it was Michelle. She looked for Mickey and hugged him tight. "Please, help me, I'm so scared. Everyone in the village including father, they're all gone," she cried. "By the way, who are they?" she asked. "Oh they are the one who want to investigate what happened in the village. This is Lilith, Daniel and John," Mickey replied. "Nice to meet you, Michelle." Lilith greeted. "Nice to meet you too. Quick, we must see this army of anthropomorphic ants. They came here to destroy the town when everyone mysteriously disappeared," Michelle said. "Daniel, could it be…?" Lilith said. "Yes, they're here for Mickey," Daniel replied. "What! Why? What do they want from me?" Mickey asked. "Your soul and all we have to do is to stop them before they can get it," Daniel replied. "Since I won't let that happen, I'll come with you guys to stop them. Michelle, stay here so that you won't get harmed, okay?" Mickey said. Michelle nodded in agreement. As they went out they fought the soldier ants. The battle became tense and Daniel can stand it anymore. "Mickey, get out of there!" Daniel shouted. Mickey did get out of the crowd and Daniel made his most powerful attack. He put his hand to the ground and a giant hand of blood, engulfing the army and killing them all. "Finally, it ended!" Mickey said. "All I have to do is accept the challenge. I must fight him for I'm not a coward," he added. "Are you sure about this, Mickey?" Daniel asked. "Yes, and I'm entrusting you to take care of Michelle while I'm gone," Mickey replied. "Michelle, listen to me, when I come back here alive, would you marry me?" he told Michelle handing her a golden ring. "With all of my heart, yes," Michelle answered. Afterwards, Mickey kissed Michelle on her lips and bid farewell. "You'll be coming back, aren't you?" Michelle asked. "I'm not sure about that but promise me, you must stay strong even though I won't be able to come back as soon as expected," Mickey called back as he fade away.

As he entered the Dark Dimension, "Humph! Looks like you received my invitation. Welcome to the Dark Dimension, young boy." Jedah said as he warmly welcomed Mickey. "Now time is running and the moment I've been waiting for is about to come nearer. I assure you Ronald, you will fail whatever you plan against me," he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Preparations

**Chapter 5**

"**Battle Preparations"**

December 21, 2012

3:00 pm

Ronald can't stand anymore what was happening because more and more Darkstalkers are challenging Jedah for they were not able to defeat him. Each time he visits the Dohma castle secretly, he takes Darkstalker from Jedah's captivity, until he finally got all the Darkstalkers and put them together to a conference.

"Good evening fellow Dark Ones. Welcome to Makai, the underworld of demons. My name is Ronald Serpentine Harrison. Tonight we shall talk about on how we will defeat Jedah Dohma in the most effective way possible. Would you like to introduce yourselves to the court?" Ronald announced, starting a formal meeting.

"Hi, I'm Felicia. Well you see, I wanted to save the people that I love on which Jedah has taken away from me," Felicia stood and told everyone. "Wow, I didn't knew that there's another Harrison around here. Sorry if I would be so rude. My name is Michael Vulpine Harrison. I was looking for my lover's father which is been taken by Jedah," Mickey said, quite surprised. "Hmm…I too was quite surprised. You, mighty Pharaoh, will you tell us something about yourself?" Ronald said in a relaxed manner. "I'm the king of Egypt, Pharaoh Anakaris. I came here to the Dark Dimension to save my servants and my people from the hands of Jedah," replied the Pharaoh. "I'm Victor von Gardenheim. I came here to find the cure to save my sister, Emily. Can you help me find it in place for helping you to defeat Jedah?" Victor said. "And I'm Jon Talbain. I also want to save someone who knows the cure to my condition," Jon said.

"Well since everyone has told each of our identities, I will now start an organization where not only you Darkstalkers are included but also the departed humans who can't find peace in their souls. Some were really destined to die but most of them are not written in their palms that they will die in this time. That includes the victims of the destruction in America, Scotland and Egypt," Ronald explained. "Now as the part of this organization known as "The Black Parade", will each of you join us as a team of unbeatable beings against the army of Jedah Dohma? All of in favor say Aye," he added. All of them said "Aye".

As Ronald went out the conference hall, "So how was the meeting, Ronald?" Morrigan asked. "As fine as a thread. Now Jedah will see who is not in favor of what is he doing. He will pay for what he had done to all of the innocent humans he killed," Ronald replied.

Ronald went out at the balcony with the Darkstalkers including Morrigan and Donovan. The crowd was screaming everywhere. "All fellow humans hear what I say. Tonight we march to the Dohma castle. We will wage war against them. We'll show them that we hate Jedah for what he is doing. Now as the leader of the Black Parade, we will show rebellion to Jedah. Because as long as Jedah is continuing on what he' doing, we'll all suffer to death. All of us will never live in peace and our souls will never be put to use. Now who's with me?" he yelled the crowd. The crowd jeered in agreement.

"We've finally convince the people to fight for their freedom, Ronald. So what time will be marching tonight?" Donovan asked. "Midnight," Ronald replied. And then the army marched out of the castle that night heading to the Dohma castle. As Jedah saw the army marching toward him, he immediately sent out all of his troops to annihilate them. And the war did started.


	6. Chapter 6: The Black Parade

**Chapter 6**

"**The Black Parade"**

This Chapter is inspired by the song "Welcome to the Black Parade" performed by My Chemical Romance

December 21, 2012

6:00 pm

After Ronald had declared war against Jedah, he went to his room to think. There, he meets Morrigan sitting at his bed. "I'm sure that you are very furious at Jedah, aren't you? So, why did you declare this war and where did you come from? I'd like to know more about you. Are you formerly a human who became a Darkstalker because of Jedah?" she asked Ronald.

Ronald took a goblet of wine and stared at the window. "Well, many years ago, when I was a young boy, I was been taken care by a soldier whom I turn out to be my adoptive father. One day, there was a festival on going in my hometown. He showed me the marching band playing tunes on the streets. He told me how happy the people are. He told me what the meaning of peace is. But one day, a war was being declared in my town. Before he went to the war, he promised me that when I grow up, he told me that I will avenge the broken, rescue the beaten and the damned. He also wanted me to defeat the evil persons or beings, those who don't believe in what humans denote as god and anything they plan in the human world. Because he told me that he will leave me and I will be left alone. We were defeated in the war. Everybody died except for me and Daniel. That is time when Jedah invited us to become one of his men. I agreed because I didn't know much about him. I became loyal to him until I found out that Jedah was using innocent people to create a creature he denotes as god. I got angry at it and turned away," he told Morrigan.

"Poor child! How I wish I know something how I can help you on this," Morrigan sighed worriedly. "I know something about Lilith; tell me how much is she important to you anyway?" Ronald asked. "She holds a part of my powers and I wanted to get it as soon as possible. Wait a minute! At first you called me an idiot when I got interested at her and now you got a bit interested at her as well," Morrigan replied. "It's because you became hasty to take her but that wasn't the right time to take her. I'm telling you this, you may get her someday but that someday isn't that time already," Ronald explained.

"Sorry, but that is what I like on men. They tend to be mean but always tend to be wise," Morrigan said caressing Ronald. "So shall we do it just for tonight?" she asked. "Okay, but don't make it until midnight, I have a war to lead," Ronald replied. "I promise," Morrigan said and she started to kiss Ronald on his lips, pushed him to the bed and soon, Ronald fell asleep.

9:00pm

That night, Ronald woke up and found himself naked with Morrigan at his side. Afterwards, he hopped out of the bed and started to put on his clothes. Morrigan woke up too when she saw him all dressed up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to fetch my brother and ask him if he would like to come with us. Oh… I remembered that they had a human friend and I'm going to fetch him to stay here for a little while," Ronald answered. "What? Why?" Morrigan asked. "Well, tomorrow the human world is about to be destroyed and I'm going to bring any humans allied to us. And they had one human at their home. So, I was going to fetch him to keep him safe. Daniel would be angry if I won't do that," Ronald replied. "Very well then, I'll let you do that for now if that pleases you. Just meet me at the castle gate if you are coming back to the castle. I guess the army is ready by that time," Morrigan said. Afterwards, Ronald went away.

9:15pm

Ronald arrived to John's house, where Daniel and Lilith are staying in. He knocked the door and met John. John immediately recognized him. "John, I came to fetch the two of them because I need them badly for the war. I almost forgot this human world is going to crumble anytime soon. So, do you want to come and stay in our castle for a couple of nights?" Ronald said as he turned to John. "Finally, someone has finally believed me," John replied in relief. "Okay then, Daniel, Lilith, Michelle, we need to get away with Ronald," he told his friends. "We can't stay here a little longer. The world as we know it is about to be destroyed," Ronald exclaimed. "But what about Michael?" Michelle asked in anxiety. "Don't worry; he's with me at the castle. C'mon we don't have much time," Ronald replied. And all of them went out of the house and they headed back to the castle.

10:00pm

As they arrived to the castle, Lilith knew that she was going to fuse with Morrigan. Lilith hesitated, but Ronald said "If you don't fuse with her now, all of these humans are going to die. Don't you want to let it happen to John? I'm not the one who's got to kill them all but Jedah, he is already planning to kill all the humans and use their souls to create a crude being." "Ronald's right. I guess this is only way to save the humans especially John and Michelle," Daniel added. "Alright, I think I must do this. For John, Daniel, Felicia, Mickey, Michelle and everyone. I'm sorry Daniel, since I have to leave you, I guess I should give you this," Lilith said and gave Daniel a kiss. Immediately Lilith and Morrigan had bonded together.

11:00pm

Ronald went back to the conference hall. "Now that we are all here, is everyone ready to march to the Dohma castle? All of in favor say Aye," Ronald announced. Everyone did say Aye. As he left the hall, he whispered to Morrigan "Now the time has come to accept this," showing her a faintly glowing crystal. "What is that?" she asked him. "This is the last part of your powers. The one which is kept by your father himself. Now as it fades, it loses hold of the power itself, so take it before it goes away," Ronald replied. "Thank you Ronald… for everything. Not only because you became loyal to my father but because you have taken care of my powers as much as had you taken care of me," Morrigan said as she appreciated it with a kiss.

11:55pm

They started marching to the castle and yet they finally arrived. It was a long journey, back there but none of them seem to be exhausted. As Jedah saw them in front of the castle, he immediately, ordered his troops to annihilate them at once. Ronald's army may be weak but Jedah's army was outnumbered against them. Everyone had already wrecked Capt. Howie's ship, busted all the soul bees and their defense was great against the soul ants. The guards were too busy that they didn't notice Ronald entered the castle.

12:00am

Finally Ronald arrived at Jedah's court where Jedah is standing and looked frustrated because of his army's defeat. "Welcome to my spirit room," he welcomed Ronald. "Ah… you came back here at long last… but not to become with me… but to defeat me as well… don't worry… I'll end your rebellion such like I'll end you," he challenged Ronald. "It'll be my pleasure, Jedah. Just make sure that you will definitely amuse me," Ronald bluffed. The battle started, it was very difficult for Ronald to defeat Jedah but somehow, he seemed to be still amused and never frowns. As the fight gets longer, both of them became more badly injured and more wounded. Even so, Ronald doesn't seem to bother his injuries and kept on fighting. And the battle did took long not until Ronald has finally defeated Jedah. Ronald stepped on Jedah's head, urging him to surrender. "Kill me now… That's what you want isn't it… to see me die?" Jedah said putting himself to surrender. "Heh… don't worry about your life. I didn't come here to kill you. I came here to kill this!" Ronald replied. Ronald threw his sickle to the giant baby, killing it and releasing the souls kept in it. "NNNOOOOOOOO!" Jedah screamed. "My creation… all gone… I'll let you go this time… but I assure you that you will pay for all of this," Jedah murmured in anger. Upon hearing this, Ronald left without a word. He went out to the castle balcony to cry to their victory. Soon, the souls are released and the humans are taken back to their world. And finally, the war which had lasted for hours has finally ended.


	7. Chapter 7: After the War

**Chapter 7**

"**After the war"**

As they arrived back to the castle, Ronald and his army were welcomed by their friends at the entrance. "Let's all hail for Ronald. He defended the castle and saved the humans from the hands of Jedah," cried the crowd. They held a party at the castle court to celebrate their victory. Everyone was happy except for Daniel, who went to his room sulking at the balcony.

Ronald noticed that Daniel was not in the party, so he went to Daniel's room to see how he is doing there. "Daniel, don't you want to celebrate? We won the war and there's nothing to worry about since Jedah will never harm us again. C'mon… what's with the long face there? It's Lilith isn't it?" Ronald asked. Daniel nodded his head. "I guess you miss her… huh, Daniel?" Ronald asked trying to console Daniel. "Yeah… I can't believe that after all of the times we had, she would disappear like a bubble. I can't believe that she's gone," Daniel replied. "Daniel, you know sometimes we had to sacrifice everything for love. Including your time with Lilith. We don't need to be with someone else in order for a person to love another one. Besides, it's her fate to be with Morrigan and she can never escape it no matter what she or we will do about it," Ronald explained.

"Just leave me alone, Ronald. I'm not in the mood to celebrate," Daniel said. "Fine then, just don't let sadness overwhelm you. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ronald said as he left. "Oh by the way, if this would cheer you up a little bit, maybe there is a way for us to separate Lilith from Morrigan for a meantime. This way we can also make Lilith a new permanent body," he added.

As Ronald left the room, he talked to one of his servants. "I would like to know how I can help my brother feel well," he asked one of his subjects. "Maybe since the two of you love two individuals that share the same body, we can separate them but it takes time to execute it," the servant replied. "Well then, now find a way to separate Lilith from Morrigan while I tend to my duties as the temporary ruler of Makai," Ronald told him.

As he stand in the balcony of his room, Ronald was thinking, and doesn't seem to be at ease even that he won the battle with Jedah. "Don't worry, Daniel. As your brother I'll make you happy as possible as I can but first I must expect any hostilities in here," he thought. He knew that someone is still angry at him but who could it be? Will he defeat him? Will he help Daniel in his problems? What danger awaits Ronald and the Makai? Soon, Ronald hoped that he won't harm any innocent people when this person comes. A new era of Darkness continues…

To be continued…

Catch this exiting continuation on "A Midsummer's Night Scream", the Darkstalkers and Left 4 Dead crossover. Cheers to all!


End file.
